


i got you a beer

by vredesbyrd



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Fingering, M/M, Snakes N' Barrels, Teasing, Trans Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, half drunk sex - Freeform, hve fun, i suck at pickles accent, killy self, maybe more but i cant think, nathans a liar lmfao, snb pickles, trans!pickles, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vredesbyrd/pseuds/vredesbyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan passes time by going to some un-brutal glam concert near his house and ends up having more fun than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got you a beer

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCUKKKK at pickles accent just warning you now and also this is my first thing that im the least bit confident in so it'll prolly suck!! kudos & comments are very much appreciated <33

Moonlight glowed down on the stage, lights flashing and zooming everywhere to the beat of the upbeat music. Crowds swarmed and yelled with passion, throwing their fists up in the hair and shaking their heads. The atmosphere was wild, smoke fogging views like clouds, the redheaded frontman/guitarist singing obscene lyrics into the microphone, amplified instrumental blasting into the crowd. People were getting pushed around and knocked over by others and despite pain, kept diving back in. 

Nathan was among a bunch of more peaceful fans, although he still got into the music just the same, despite usually liking something heavier. He secretly admired the frontman and that was a great factor in how much he grew to like the music. Glam wasn’t his thing but damn, could this guy sing. He knew his name-- Pickles or something. 

The fiery vocalist was wearing a dark grey crop top with torn shoulders, stuff about sex and drugs scribbled sloppily on the front, and tight light colored and torn jeans. As Nathan’s hazy gaze scanned down the frontman’s body, he took note of the hot pink - or maybe red - sparkly cowboy boots. It hit him that this was so not brutal, glam and all. Disregarding that, the music was good. Pickles’ and the rest of his band members were definitely talented. They rocked, in an old school, hair band kind of way that was admirable to almost anyone. He could dig it.

Nathan rode the metal concert vibe out until Snakes ‘N Barrels began taking people backstage. The 16 year old had a beer in his hand, he had lost track of how much beer he’d had before this one, but what did it matter? The guy giving out beer didn’t require ID and with Nathan’s tall, muscular figure he could pass for over 21. He wandered around the venue and jumped in with the group of people going backstage. None of the venue guys or band guards seem to notice him slip in and he thanked drunken Jesus for that. All he found back there was the rest of the band besides Pickles drinking, smoking, and flirting with younger girls. Nathan searched hard with his eyes and ended up drifting towards the back door and out into the parking lots in the back where their tour bus was.

Sitting against the wheel of the bus was Pickles’ small figure, illuminated by the flame of his lighter against the joint in his lips. Nathan instantly noticed the shine of a ring on a collar that Pickles must’ve been wearing. He wondered how he could’ve missed that earlier. It didn’t matter. He stumbled towards the frontman. “Hey,” he grunted in the general direction of Pickles.

The singer snapped the flame out and looked up instantly. “...the fuck?” He mumbled at first before realizing it was a person who had made that greeting. “Ah-- ya shouldn’t be back ‘ere, ya know?” Pickles said, standing up and taking a drag, holding it in as long as he could before blowing it out smoothly. 

Nathan stared at him, his electric green eyes wide with underlying curiosity. “I, uh, I got you a beer.” He made up an excuse on the spot, holding out his half drank beer bottle.

Pickles laughed a little bit and accepted the beer. “Thanks, dood. What’s yer name, kid?” Kid, despite being noticeably larger than the singer. He sniffed the beer a bit before taking a sip.

The taller male grunted a bit at the wording and looked elsewhere. “Nathan, you’re uh, Pickles, right?” He asked sheepishly.

The guitarist stared at him for a moment. “Ya don’t even know m’name and yet ‘ere ya are,” Pickles chuckled, “kidding, it’s cool, dood. Yeah, thas me.” He said with an almost devious grin. “Ya from around ‘ere, Nate’n?” He questioned nonchalantly, drinking the rest of the beer down in one swig like it was an everyday task that regular people did. Like drinking water. He offered his blunt to the bulky male before him.

Nathan slowly accepted, taking a short hit. He only ever really got into beer, not much weed. He didn’t keep it in long, sighing the smoke out. “Ah, yeah. It’s a shit town.” He said almost harshly, following Pickles as he went to take his spot back down at the tire of the tour bus. Nathan sat by him, handing him back the joint.

Pickles held it in his fingers for a few seconds and turned to look up at Nathan. “Uh, yeah, so how old are ya Nate?” He asked, pursing his lips in an almost sensual, flirty way. 

The 16 year old kept his cool. “21, what about you?” He said, as if it were something he’d rehearsed hundreds of times. His emerald eyes drifted from Pickles’ own eyes to his pretty pink lips. They looked soft.

“Hah, thas good, ‘m 24.” Pickles responded, slipping the blunt between those soft lips and taking a long drag in which he kept in as long as he could, again. It seemed to be a theme with him. Smoke seeped out of his lips and Nathan yelled at himself internally. He had to admit that the vocalist was pretty attractive, especially with the long wild flames of hair, the pale skin and light freckles, his runny messy makeup. Pickles’ voice broke him out of his gay thoughts. “Didja come wit anyone?”

Nathan averted his lusty gaze before he went too far. “No uh, I didn’t…” He mumbled with embarrassment, as if he’d been called out for his fantasies. He felt a deep urge, a need to dominate, a primal instinct. Nathan closed his eyes and faced the ground beneath him. 

He felt the redhead move closer to him. “In that case…” Pickles began deviously, “ya wanna have some fun?” He offered, his soft lips curling, his voice sweet and seductive. The way he looked up at Nathan, so innocent and simple yet so hot and submissive, made his body tense and his mind go crazy. 

The teen stared down at him for a moment, almost not believing what he had heard. “You… You want to have sex?” He said in a hushed voice, as if someone was listening to them. 

Pickles smiled and giggled unconsciously. “Nate…” He whispered back, his small hand reaching up to stroke from Nathan’s shoulder down his hard chest. Pickles was wearing red gloves that matched his boots, Nathan noticed. 

The redhead’s hand came up further, tracing the other male’s chiseled jawline. He leaned up and Nathan felt their lips connect. His strong arms almost instinctively wrapped around the smaller male’s waist, pulling him guiltily closer. Pickles wrapped his own arms around the teen’s neck, being cautious with the blunt between his fingers, keeping it away from the straight raven hair Nathan had. 

Nathan’s big hands explored Pickles’ petite body, squeezing his cute ass, which was remarkably feminine. The singer unlocked their lips and glanced around. “We should do this s’mewhere else.” He said, sporting a teasing little smile as he got up, slowly finishing off his joint.

The younger male grunted and stood up behind him. “What about, uh, my place?” Nathan suggested anxiously. How convenient, he thought, his parents were on vacation. That’s what initially brought him to this concert where he could drink without consequence. He had walked the short distance, the venue was very close to his house. 

Pickles smiled with agreement. “I’ll follow.” He said and Nathan led the way. “Ya live alone, Nate?” He asked, following close behind the taller male.

Nathan didn’t respond for a couple seconds before impulsively nodding. “Uh, yeah…” He mumbled, making his way around the block and towards the back door of a smaller middle class type house. Nathan was an only child, so his parents’ house didn’t need to be that big. The back door was unlocked and the raven haired man opened it slowly, as if expecting his parents to be home early and on his back about being out late. It was probably 1 am. 

Nathan led the smaller male inside and guided him up to his bedroom. They were kissing and feeling each other the whole way to the room. Once passed the tall doorframe, Pickles was met with the scent of beer and hormonal teenage boy. He paid no mind to it, trusting Nathan’s word on his age. He just couldn’t be any younger than 19, Pickles thought. Nathan’s room had darker blue walls and everything was messy. His large bed was the only thing that wasn’t cluttered with crumbled paper.

Pickles lewdly climbed onto the bed, laying on his back and looking towards Nathan with lust overflowing his eyes. He watched as Nathan opened the closet and grabbed a stashed bottle of beer from a top shelf, cracking it open and taking a long gulp. He set the bottle aside and took his place on top of the redhead, his big hands drifting down the smaller male’s sides. Pickles moaned teasingly, his own smaller hands feeling up Nathan’s strong chest, lifting his shirt up and over the bigger man’s head, discarding it onto the floor. 

“Mmmm, Nate… yer so hot…” The redhead mumbled, tugging Nathan down and kissing up his neck and against his jawline. His kisses were desperate and he nipped the skin under the larger man’s jawline. Pickles tangled his fingers in Nathan’s hair, pulling him into a rough, hot kiss.

Nathan’s hands tugged and pulled at Pickles’ pants, desperate to unbutton them and get on with fucking him. This was Nathan’s first time with another guy and half of him worried about what it would be like.

Pickles, on the other hand, wasn’t much worried at all. As he made out with Nathan, nipping and licking his bottom lip, his gloved hand sifting sloppily through the man’s hair. He stopped and scooted up against the headboard, out from under Nathan. Pickles slipped his gloves off and then his crop top, the collar along with it, making sure to provide the eager teen with quite the show. He tossed them elsewhere and worked on his pants that Nathan had already unbuttoned. Two scars were faded on either side of the redhead’s chest and Nathan wondered for a couple moments before losing the thought completely and going to aid in the removal of Pickles’ pants. 

The disgust in thinking about sucking dick still didn’t stop Nathan from frantically yanking the smaller man’s pants off. Underneath was a thin, silky black thong and no dick. Nathan froze and Pickles stared at him like this was something that happened to him every day. The first thought that entered Nathan’s mind was at least he didn’t have to suck dick. “I-- wheres-- you don’t have a, uh, a dick?” Nathan asked, quiet as if it were a secret. 

The redhead sighed and closed his legs, responding with a glance elsewhere. “Should I go?” He asked instead. 

Nathan shook his head frantically, clasping his big strong hand on Pickles’ thigh, squeezing a little bit. “No, uh, I still wanna fuck you…” He mumbled, slowly prying the singer’s soft, flawless legs open once again. He reached down with renewed excitement, rubbing his thick fingers against Pickles’ already wet pussy, through his thong. 

Pickles moaned softly and spread his legs further, his smaller hand pushing Nathan’s harder against him. Nathan pushed the silk of his thong aside, rubbing two fingers against the redhead’s clit, making him shiver and moan louder. The larger man rubbed his index finger against his hole, slowly pushing in and curling it up. Pickles gasped and rocked his hips against his finger, his body begging for more. 

Nathan obliged, fitting another thick finger in, pushing them deep within the warmth. He felt shivers run down his spine at the way the redhead was so vulnerable and submissive just from being touched this way. It made his cock ache.

The singer groaned as he was stretched, those thick fingers thrusting deep inside him, stroking against his spot. The feeling sent shockwaves through Pickles’ body and he arched his back. “Ahh, Nate, please fuck me,” Pickles begged, wrapping his arms around the larger man and digging his nails into his strong back. 

“What was that? What do you want?” Nathan retorted, his other hand wrapping tightly around the redhead’s neck and pushing him down against the bed. 

He gasped and looked up at him pleadingly, submissively. “Pl-please… I want yer big cock, dood, I- I need it…” Pickles managed without choking up too badly. 

Nathan growled lowly, pulling his wet fingers out of the smaller male and letting go of his throat. He sat back on the bed against the wall, looking at Pickles expectantly. The singer knew what he was supposed to do and he immediately sat up and crawled over to Nathan, his hips swaying sensually as he did so. 

He undid the teen’s pants and rubbed his thick erection through his dark colored boxers. “Mm, yer so big, baby~” Pickles purred cutely, a tinge of sass in his voice. He ran his fingers through his wild flame hair and pulled the elastic band of Nathan’s boxers back, freeing his throbbing cock. He stroked the base a couple times before leaning down and kissing the head with his soft, wet lips. 

Nathan shivered, his powerful hand gripping the back of Pickles’ head and urging him downward. The redhead took the head into his mouth, his tongue running up against the slit. Pickles took more in, sucking on it like it was a popsicle or lollipop, like he genuinely enjoyed the taste. Within minutes he was deepthroating Nathan, his throat tightening around his cock. Pickles was pretty much a master at blowjobs and Nathan had to pull Pickles off by his hair before he came too soon. It was easily one of the best blowjobs he’s ever gotten. He yanked Pickles’ head up to look down at the singer, his pretty pink lips parted and shining with wetness, his half lidded eyes looking back up at Nathan like he was the only man in the world. Nathan took a moment to observe the makeup around his pretty eyes and admired the purposeful sloppiness of it, however un-brutal it proved to be. 

He tilted Pickles’ head back further and begin to kiss and bite down the rockstar’s neck, leaving dark hickeys in his wake, making his partner whimper with pleasure. Nathan reached down and rubbed the redhead’s wet pussy, paying special attention to his clit. He stopped briefly and shoved Pickles back down on his back on the bed, forcefully spreading his soft, freckled thighs. The larger man then got in between them, thrusting his thick cock against Pickles’ pussy, rubbing the head against his clit. 

Pickles moaned loudly, his hand snaking between them to stroke Nathan’s erection, encouraging the big man to fuck him hard. Nathan got the hint and didn’t think twice before shoving his big cock in, stretching the redhead significantly more than what his fingers had been doing. Pickles gasped and moaned loudly, his hands curling around Nathan’s neck and tangling in his hair. He could say for sure that he very much liked it rough and Nathan was the perfect man for it, Pickles thought frantically.

Nathan thrust in and out hard, growling lowly against the smaller man’s neck before sinking his teeth into the flawless skin. Pickles tried his best not to scream, gritting his teeth and arching his back. Tears pricked his eyes as he was fucked relentlessly, stinging pain in his neck. The rockstar dug his nails into his partner’s muscular back, dragging them down his skin. Nathan’s body jerked a little bit and his left hand sprang up and clamped around Pickles’ neck, shoving him down hard against the pillows.

Pickles squeaked, his own hands wrapping around Nathan’s wrist almost pleadingly. He sported a mix of fear and pleasure on his cute face, his body being taken over. Nathan felt so powerful, looking down at that cute, cowering face that he had caused. The grip he had on the smaller male’s neck making it all the better. Nathan pounded into the helpless body beneath him, the hand not firmly planted on his neck squeezing his soft hips, hard enough to leave bruises, much like on his neck. 

Nathan started thrusting agonizingly slow, pulling out most of the way and watching as he slowly thrust back in, stretching the redhead’s little pussy around his girth. “Fuck.. so fucking cute…” He mumbled, rubbing Pickles’s clit with his thumb. 

The singer moaned and writhed eagerly under him, mostly restricted by the hand still smothering him. He strung out profanities and little almost incoherent begs, rocking his hips down against Nathan’s throbbing erection. Before Pickles realized, he was being pounded hard once again, his small body being filled until he felt like he was going to burst. He cried out loudly as he came, simultaneously feeling Nathan climax inside him, hearing the teen’s deep howl, the hand around his throat tightening significantly for a moment. The large teen let go of Pickles’ neck, pulling out slowly and pretty much wiping his dick off on Pickles’ inner thigh. 

Without a word, Nathan pulled his pants and boxers up, leaving the room, probably headed for the bathroom. Quite a way to leave Pickles, sweaty and spent in his bed. The redhead panted heavily and sat up, pulling a blanket over his body. He searched for a clock and shrugged when he saw it was almost 3 AM. He planned to try and stay the night, feeling way too lazy to go back and be bombarded with the sounds of sex all night in his tour bus. He figured the boys wouldn’t mind.

Pickles sighed softly and stood up, his hand squeezing the bedpost for support, his hips feeling numb, body used. He shed the stained thong among his other slutty tight clothes and made his way to Nathan’s closet, snooping around through his clothes. He pulled out a big black shirt and put it on slowly, the bottom ending at his upper thigh. Pickles retreated back to the bed and laid on his stomach, almost purposely sticking his pretty, abused ass out in plain view. He propped himself up on his elbows, picking at his nails unconsciously, hoping deep down that Nathan would come back with a beer or two. 

Nathan came back, but it wasn’t with a beer. He walked in and slapped Pickles’ soft ass, gripping it tightly. Pickles squeaked a bit at the sting of the slap, lifting his ass up against the man’s big hand. “Bring any beer, baby?” He asked almost unconsciously, rolling over on his back and looking up at Nathan.

The large teen didn’t reply, instead noticing his shirt on the rockstar, how it barely covered his hips and dripping pussy. Just looking at that was a bit of a turn-on. Nathan got on the bed beside him after shedding his pants, stretching his arms and sighing with relaxation. Pickles turned on his side and curled his arms around Nathan’s thick arm, hugging it tight against his thin body. 

“Are ya tired, Nate?” Pickles asked, looking at him admirably. It hit him that he barely knew Nathan and was cuddling up to him and talking to him like he was his boyfriend.Yeah, the sex was amazing, and Nathan was so hot, but Pickles soon began to worry about having actual feelings for someone. He blocked the thought out as best he could.

Nathan nodded slowly and tugged his blanket up with his other hand, draping it over Pickles and himself. He closed his electric green eyes and laid his head back, relaxing.

Pickles cuddled close to him, feeling now sort of content with the idea of having feelings for Nathan. He only hoped Nathan felt the same way.


End file.
